


Destiny's game

by Alig0thic



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alig0thic/pseuds/Alig0thic
Summary: Destiny is written for each one of us, and there is nothing we can do against it. Or is there? This is a story about two women who get to know the famous White Wolf and his loyal barker and the adventures they live together while fighting evil. This is a tale of heroics, heartbreak and possibly a bit of fun.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Dear reader,  
> Welcome to my fanfic. This is the first fanfic ever that I post (not the first one I write) and I love and appreciate feedback, so feel free to leave comments if you wish.  
> You need to know a few things: The characters are a little bit mixed (physically they are based on the Netflix show, but psychologically they are mixed between the ones in the books, the games and the ones in the series too)  
> I have no idea of where this story is going to, but so far I have written quite a lot.  
> English is not my first language so, please please please be kind and let me know if I messed up grammatically.  
> There would be sex, blood, more sex, love, feelings, curse words, boobs... Make sure you read the warnings just in case.

The tavern was starting to get noisy and packed, the place smelt of strong ale and roasted meat. There were some small windows scattered across the big room and the sun slipped through them, the dust danced in the light. There were fifteen tables in the tavern and the servers moved gracefully taking new orders and serving food and drinks. The usual patrons occupied their tables and there were a few new visitors. Vesper and Lily were sat at the far end of the tavern in a small table, eating and having some ale. Vesper had her long white hair braided and held together with some leather strips, she was wearing light leather armour and her bright red eyes were focused on her meal. She was a warrior and the way she moved, ate and talked reflected just that; people avoided her due to her unusual hair and eyes, some even murmured that she was cursed. Right in front of her sat Lily, a bit shorter than Vesper with long wavy red hair and stormy grey eyes. There was something about Lily that made her look delicate, soft and kind. She was a healer and Vesper’s best friend and companion. They travelled together, not stopping long anywhere.  
“I think our best option now is to rest for a few days and then head west, I heard that there is a wyvern in that direction, and you could… you know, do your thing, heal people, sell salves and potions. We could get so much money”- said the young woman. She had long white hair tied in a braid and her eyes were red. Her smile was contagious, and her mind was wandering away, imagining the amount of money they could make on that journey.  
“You mean if that wyvern doesn’t kill you, right? Listen, you know I trust you with my life but… a wyvern is like a huge, furious lizard. Those things are really aggressive, and I don’t think this is a job you can take care of on your own. Why don’t we head East? Redania is that way and people have plenty of coin there. I am sure we can find loads of jobs to take.” Said Lily, a redhead healer with big and expressive grey eyes. She put her hand on top of vesper’s hand.  
“Redania is full of posh twats and I always wanted to see a wyvern. Plus, nothing will happen, I have you to heal me and fix me up. It will be fun, I promise… Please?” Vesper used her best puppy eyes while holding her friend’s hand.  
“Dammit Vesper! Stop using that look with me! We’ll go but if that thing is big, we run, as fast as we can… Are you listening to me? Hello? What are you looking at?”  
“Ohh girl, this is the best thing I’ve seen in months. Don’t turn, don’t turn! Look at those arms…” The young warrior bit her lower lip.  
“How am I to look at those arms if I can’t turn?” said Lily with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. “He must be pretty interesting if you are already like that” Lily laughed, and Vesper slapped her hand.  
“Stop laughing! I don’t know how you manage, seriously. It’s been months, months since last time.” Vesper’s eyes opened wide “He has two swords, he is a witcher. A real one. I have never seen a witcher before”  
Lily turned her head slowly, pretending to look at the bar. Both observed the Witcher in silence, he sat down on a table in the opposite corner to where the women were. The witcher had long white hair. He wore a black and silver armour that clung tightly to his broad shoulders. A young man with brown hair and fair blue eyes sat next to the witcher. Both men were clearly opposites, one nearly monochrome, rough, brooding and the other one full of colour, wearing blue and red clothes, his open doublet showed his cream undershirt. A waitress brought them food and drinks and laughed at a comment that the young man made. The witcher rolled his eyes. They both ate and drank while having a pretty unilateral conversation.  
“Well, it seems that your man already has company”  
“Do you think they are… you know? Together?”  
“Probably, I mean… they seem quite… close”  
Suddenly, the sound of a lute emerged accompanied by a beautiful male voice. Lily snapped her head towards the sound, catching the image of the young man that was with the witcher standing to sing in the tavern.  
“Ah, so I am not the only one who has eyes hm? - said Vesper teasing- I didn’t know you liked musicians…”  
“Oh, shut up! It’s definitely not that. You still have not realized, have you? A bard and a Witcher? It’s them. You know… the Butcher of Blaviken… Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier. I didn’t imagine them like that. He does have a good voice though.” Vesper looked at her friend, smiling and raising one of her eyebrows “What? Stop, seriously. Don’t look at me like that. Would you just stop smiling like that? Argh, you are a child”- Lily stood up and went to the bar to get more drinks.  
Meantime Vesper kept on looking at both men. Geralt of Rivia was tall, strong with his white hair tied back with a black leather band. He had bright yellow eyes and stubble of a few days. A big silver medallion hung on his neck with the image of a wolf with its mouth open. He removed his 2 swords from his back and placed them next to him. Vesper followed each one of his movements with her eyes. The man seemed to notice that someone was looking at him, even though he chose a somehow dark area to sit down. His eyes found a pair of red eyes looking right back. The young woman lifted her tankard and bowed her head to him, he also raised his ale towards her. Lily appeared at that moment and sat down obstructing Vesper’s view of the Witcher.  
“I know that face, and whatever it is that you came up with, no. My answer is NO. Not going to happen and I don’t care about your puppy eyes.” She shook her red looks as she opened the bottle she brought to the table and served two small glasses. “The house’s special: wild berries and cinnamon vodka. You should try it.”  
“Oh look, the bard is coming this way. Maybe we should invite him for a drink? Yes, I think he must be thirsty after singing.” The young warrior started waving at the bard.  
“Don’t you dare Vesper” Lily stopped her friend right before the young man noticed her waving.  
“Listen Lily, you were right. This wyvern might be too dangerous to take on myself” Lily nodded and took a sip of her drink. “However, there is a witcher sitting right across the room and he could be of assistance to kill the wyvern” Lily choked on her drink and nearly spat it.  
“No, no, no. Oh no, no, no, no! Thank you, no! You are definitely not thinking straight. You can’t just… Listen, I get it: he is dangerous, dark, tall, strong and very attractive. And it’s been too long since the last time we found anyone as interesting as them in our journey but… We travel alone. He is a witcher, he doesn’t have feelings.”  
“First, I don’t need his feelings. Second: alright, I will just ask him for some information, since he is an expert…” Lily pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index. “Right Lily, we need a plan”  
A few hours passed, Jaskier stopped singing and sat in front of his friend.  
“What are you looking at so intently Geralt? Aw, I see! And which one of those lovely ladies got your eye? Don’t, let me guess. White hair, red eyes, sexy but scary look. I would say that one fits your type.”  
“Jaskier…”  
“I am just saying that you, my friend, have a weird tendency to enjoy the company of insane women that never bring any good at all. I nearly died last time, in case that you forgot. And Yennefer still hates me…”  
“Jaskier…”  
“On the other hand, her companion…”  
“Would you shut up?”  
“Alright, I can see that we are in a mood.”  
The waitress served the women another bottle and spoke to them for a little bit. She then made her way to the witcher’s table.  
“Gentlemen, those ladies wished to buy you a drink”  
“How could we refuse such an offer? Right, Geralt?”  
“Hm” The witcher nodded towards the women and Jaskier stood up and sat next to him so that the ladies would sit right in front of them. Lily sat in front of Geralt and Vesper sat in front of Jaskier.  
“Please allow us to invite you to a round of whatever you want to drink.” said Vesper with a bright smile. The waitress was standing next to them to take their order.  
“What will it be?” said the young girl batting her lashes towards Jaskier.  
“A bottle of the strongest thing you have for me, please.” said Lily looking at the waitress and avoiding intently the two men in front of her.  
“I want the same too”- said Vesper happily.  
“Well then, let it be four bottles of the strongest drink you have fair maiden, please” Jaskier flashed the waitress one of his dashing smiles and the girl blushed up to her ears and rushed to get their drinks.  
“To what do we owe the honour of such a kind offer dear ladies? May we get your names? I am Jaskier, the bard and this is my loyal companion Geralt of Rivia.” Jaskier looked at the two women, still smiling at them.  
“Well, Jaskier, is a pleasure to meet you. I am Vesper and this is Lily- she pointed at her friend- and we just thought it would be fun to share a drink with some kindred spirits” Vesper smiled to both men. Lily seemed very entertained by something that was happening at the bar to even pay attention to that conversation.  
“Kindred spirits? I see, so… Lady Vesper, are you a witcheress perhaps? I never knew that there were women witchers.”  
“That is because there aren’t”- said Geralt looking at his friend sternly.  
“Apologies, I thought… you know, white hair, unusually red eyes…” said the bard apologetically.  
Lily’s head snapped fiercely towards the bard: “One would think that a famous bard should know better than to address a lady’s appearance without knowing her long enough to be considered it proper to mention that matter” Her grey eyes burning into his baby blue ones. The bard felt extremely uneasy.  
“I… Of course. I deeply apologize. I never meant to overstep. I am so utterly sorry” The bard was fidgeting with his hands under the table.  
“No offence taken Jaskier. Pardon my friend, she’s very protective of me. You see, over the years we understood that not everyone can handle the truth of my appearance. But you seem to have seen things that could make the bravest faint. I am sure that you can take it- Vesper’s eyes had a mischievous glint and her smile became really macabre- The truth is that to keep this appearance I must bathe in the blood a virgin maiden during the full moon, otherwise I will die.”  
The colour drained from the bard’s face, Geralt smirked amused and the waitress who just arrived with their drinks dropped one of the bottles, that smashed against the floor. Vesper smiled innocently to the waitress and the bard. The poor girl tried to pick up the glass from the floor and got a cut. Lily stood up to help her and glared at her friend. For a few minutes, Lily disappeared with the server to take care of the cut.  
“Well let’s get a drink. You definitely look like you need one Jaskier. If I am really honest, there is a reason why I am here right now. I need some information… nothing too weird. I am heading west in 2 days to kill a wyvern and I could really do with some advice”  
“You want to what?” -said Geralt- “It’s impossible that you can kill a wyvern on your own. I suggest that you choose something…”  
“Don’t you dare say easier Geralt of Rivia, you know nothing about me”- Vesper looked at the witcher furiously.  
“If you excuse me, I will go to check on the waitress, she seemed to get hurt badly and anyways I am not feeling quite comfortable in this situation.” Jaskier stood and left Geralt and Vesper arguing about the wyvern.


	2. we're going on a wyvern hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter 2 is up. Still in the same inn, just some fun. Nothing too exciting happens yet

The bard knocked gently on the door behind the bar, he opened it slowly and poked his head in the room. Lily was cleaning a table and there was no sign of the waitress. The healer looked up for a second and carried on doing what she was doing.  
“You are late. She already left with her sweetheart.”  
“What? No! I only wanted to check on her, she seemed to have cut her hand badly.” The young man said concerned.  
“She will survive. It was not as bad as it looked” Lily faced him “Hands normally bleed a lot. She did not have any glass in the cut and didn’t even need stitches. In a few months she won’t even have a scar to remember Vesper’s terrible joke” She smiled reassuringly.   
“So… it was an actual joke. Right? I mean, she doesn’t…”  
“Bathe in blood? No, she… Vesper has a bizarre sense of humour” Lily finished tidying up her vials and wiped her hands on a rag without taking her eyes away from the bard.  
“That is one way of putting it” Jaskier laughed nervously. Lily Put everything back in her tiny leather bag and let her hair loose. Red locks fell around her face like a fire cascade, reflecting the light that came through the window. The bard’s breath got caught in his throat. Lily was looking at him with her big grey eyes and a smile gracing her lips. Her nose had a thousand delicate freckles and Jaskier found himself wanting to count each one of them.  
“I am sorry about earlier,” he said merely above a whisper. “I never meant to hurt Vesper or you”  
“I am sorry too; I shouldn’t have spoken to you that way. Is just… she is my friend”  
“And you don’t want her to suffer. I understand that. I feel the same way about Geralt. Truce?”- he extended his hand towards her.  
“Truce” she was going to shake his hand when suddenly the innkeeper barged in the room.  
“You are not meant to be here and if you are quite done, get out. Now”.  
They looked at each other in silence and left the room.  
“That man has a terrible character”- said Jaskier in a whisper  
“What the hell?” Exclaimed Lily looking at the table where her friend was. She took both hands to her temples and rubbed them.  
“I was certainly not expecting to find this”-said Jaskier.  
Vesper and Geralt had a very long line of shots next to them and were arm wrestling with a crowd gathered around them.  
“We need to stop this” Lily pulled Jaskier’s sleeve towards the table.  
Geralt seemed amused yet intrigued by the young lady in front of him. How was it possible that he was not winning yet? She was quite small and definitely he did not sense any magic in her. Perhaps she was too determined to kill that wyvern, but that was suicide for a human and he was not going to allow it.  
“What are you doing? - Lily was glaring daggers at Vesper and Geralt- Please, ladies and gentlemen, there is nothing to look at here. Make your way, keep moving… Oh, c’mon” She tried to make the crowd leave.  
“Toss a coin to your witcher,   
Oh Valley of Plenty, Oh valley of Plenty,  
Oh oh oh”  
Jaskier started to sing to deflect the crowd’s attention. Luckily it worked, patrons started clapping, singing and dancing to the tune and the bard moved as far as possible form the table.  
Geralt and Vesper were both drinking and arm wrestling.   
“Freckles, what took you that long? Look! Geralt has agreed to help me if I win, and so far, I am not losing.” She looked at the witcher and groaned trying to push his arm against the table, clearly struggling.  
“I only left you for a few minutes.”  
“Yeah I noticed,” said Vesper winking at her friend “Did you have fun?”  
If looks could kill, Vesper would probably be beheaded by now. In a calm and cold tone, Lily spoke: “You both should know better than this. You are being stubborn, childish and you need to stop drinking because… Really? Did you just downed two out of the three bottles already? And you, what were you thinking? You are a bloody witcher, your whole being has been modified to hold things worse than alcohol and you might… hurt her.”  
“Stop being such a killjoy! We are having fun. Aren’t we Geralt?” They were looking into each other’s eyes and completely ignoring the redhead.  
“Are you tired yet?” Said Geralt smirking a little.  
“I could do this all night, witcher” Vesper returned him the smirk.  
“So be it” The witcher refused to let her win and she refused to lose. The kept trying and drinking shots while Lily stood there not knowing what else to say. After a few songs, Jaskier came back to the table. Geralt and Vesper already had drunk the three bottles of vodka and Lily was sat with her own glass, head against the wall, looking at the ceiling.  
“Jaskier,” said Vesper. “We missed you. Come sit next to me. Always liked pretty things”  
“Right- said he smiling uncomfortably- I actually prefer not to sit close to you… What is actually happening?”  
“Well… She had the brilliant idea to kill a wyvern, on her own. Then she thought: great, a witcher, let me ask him for some advice. And the next thing I know is that they have this weird competition in which they stare at each other, drink and try to arm wrestle. And apparently none of them wants to win because… we have been like this FOREVER”  
“Trust me, I want to win. You are going to tell me what I need Geralt. I am not giving up”  
“And I am not letting you risk your life killing a wyvern on your own”  
“Then come with us”  
“Excuse me, what?” “Absolutely,” said Lily and Jaskier respectively and at the same time.  
“If you are so worried that I won’t make it then… come with us, help me kill the wyvern. I am doing it regardless, I made up my mind already. And the reward is pretty good, we could share it, I don’t mind.”  
Geralt looked at her in silence. He had to admit that she was determined and feisty. He liked that on a woman. But she was also quite maddening, and he already had to babysit the bard. There was something inside him that pulled him to her, and he was quite surprised when he heard his answer.  
“Fine. But you will do things my way and if I ask you to leave you will leave.”  
“Never. I am not your average submissive woman in case you haven’t noticed. The whole damsel in distress thing… not my thing at all.”  
“Listen…”  
“No, Geralt, you listen. We leave at mid-day. Now let’s drink and celebrate” Said Vesper, still looking into Geralt’s eyes.  
“So… Maybe you both can let go already? - the bard asked looking from one to the other. - Since we already decided that we will go together. I mean… Not that you need to, but maybe you will be more… comfortable. I am enjoying this whole… situation. The glares, the snarky remarks… very, friendly”  
“Shut up Jaskier”- Said Geralt and Vesper at the same time. They looked at their arms, then into the other’s eyes, nodded and let go at the same time.  
“Fucking finally! Mmm, a word with you? In private” Lily stood up and Vesper followed her stumbling a bit. The alcohol clearly showing its effects on the young warrior.  
“What is it Freckles? Do you want the room for yourself tonight? Got it!”  
“What? No! Just, listen to me. Are you insane? You just invited them to come along. What were you thinking?”  
“You don’t want to know what I am thinking because your blush would never go away, trust me.”  
“You could never make me blush idiot. Argh, why can you not see it? This is a terrible idea. It won’t end up well, I have a bad feeling about it.”  
“That is only because you are too sober. Drink something, it will help. Freckles I got this. I am killing a wyvern and bedding that man before the end of the week. Hey! Hey, c’mon! Look at me, please. We are in this together alright? Stop worrying. At least that wyvern won’t definitely kill me”- Vesper hugged her friend and laughed loudly. Lily relaxed a bit in the embrace.  
“I just… don’t want you to get hurt anymore.”  
“And I won’t. I am only interested in his body and his swords. Trust me. A woman has needs… I don’t know how you manage…”  
“We are so not having this conversation” Lily cut her friend, who was laughing and clapping on her thighs.   
When they went back to the table, Jaskier was the only one sitting there.  
“Since we are travelling together, perhaps we could get to know each other better? After all, as the official bard of this… company, I need details to include in my ballads.”  
“That sounds nice” Vesper sat next to the bard and threw her arm on his shoulders. “Why don’t you start then? How long have you travelled together?  
“About ten years. But we have not been together all the time”  
“Oh, so you are… together, then.”  
“Yes. We travel together, most of the times”  
“So how is Geralt, really?”  
“He is… grumpy, awfully quiet. And has a certain tendency to get cranky when he gets hurt. I always end up having to rub chamomile and other salves on his wounds and he complains like an old lady”  
“I see… So, how often do you have to rub Geralt then?”  
“Well, you know, whenever he needs to relieve some tension, so… quite often.”  
“What a pity! Anyways… If you ever get tired of rubbing his body I could… take your place. Help him relieve the tension.”  
“Yes, please! I am getting really sore from doing all that and I never receive any sort of gratitude!”  
“It’s been a while since last time I was sore from that kind of activity… I can’t wait”  
A little silence extended among the three of them.  
“Wait a minute- said the bard. Realization showing on his face- I don’t think we are talking about the same kind of activity”  
“Aw don’t worry love- Vesper smiled playfully- it’s totally fine to swing both ways”  
“Well I won’t disagree with it but, this is not… I mean”  
“Jaskier…”- Geralt emerged from the dark, glaring daggers at the bard.  
“Ah, Geralt! Jaskier was just telling us how you guys… relieve tension”  
“That is definitely not quite like… I mean. You got it wrong.”  
“Now, Jaskier, don’t be shy. I am sure Geralt doesn’t really mind, though I still think it’s a pity… Anyways, my offer still stands witcher. If you ever get tired of… relieving tension with the bard… I am… open to new experiences” Vesper licked her upper lip slowly while keeping eye contact with Geralt.  
Geralt, drunk and confused looked at Jaskier and at Vesper, slow realization showing in his features. His friend definitely had a gift to get them in the most ridiculous situations just by opening his mouth. His patience was running especially thin that night, after the encounter with the young warrior.  
Sensing the mood change in the witcher, Jaskier sprung up to his feet rather quickly and tried to direct Geralt towards the stairs that led to their room.  
“Right. I think it’s time for us to go to bed “Vesper snickered a little- “We have a long journey ahead of us so, we better stop drinking… and talking, for that matter. C’mon, off we go. Move, you big gruff”  
Geralt didn’t move at all and just looked at the bard with a quirked eyebrow.  
“C’mon man… would you just…? Fine, I’ll go on my own. See you tomorrow. Have a good night.” Jaskier made his way upstairs rambling on his own. Geralt heard him say something that made his head snap in his direction and without a word, followed the man upstairs.


End file.
